Liquid level sensors utilizing magnetically activated switches to indicate high and/or low level conditions are known. Existing liquid level sensors typically include a stationary switch, often a reed switch, and a magnet which is movable relative to the switch such that the magnetic field it produces selectively influences the switch. For example, a reed switch includes two stems, or reeds, within an enclosure. The reeds are constructed of a ferrous material so that they are influenced, or move, in the presence of a magnetic field. More specifically, when no magnetic field is present, the mechanical stiffness of the reeds moves them out of contact with each other, thus opening the associated circuit. In the presence of a strong enough magnetic field, the reeds move toward each other until contact is made, thus completing the circuit. As noted above, existing liquid level sensors typically include a magnet which is movable relative to the reed switch. This is often accomplished by placing the magnet on a float, or other device, that moves relative to the switch as the level of the fluid being observed changes. It is known for various existing level sensors to provide erratic level indications because as the magnet moves, the position and strength of the associated flux field can be difficult to determine. As such, the effect of the magnetic field on the associated sensor can be similarly hard to predict, i.e., what exact position of the float relative to the switch will cause the switch to open and/or close.
The present invention recognizes and addresses certain or all the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art constructions.